Parallel Opposites
by Orithyea
Summary: Unsurprisingly, Tsuna once again was shot by the malfunctioning Ten Year Bazooka. When he opened his eyes, he found himself sleeping on Hibari's lap. What's more, in this world, it seems that Tsuna's the carnivore and Hibari's the herbivore. /1827/ Re-writing.
1. The Sparks

**Title: **Parallel Opposites

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **Unsurprisingly, Tsuna once again was shot by the malfunctioning Ten Year Bazooka. When he opened his eyes, he found himself sleeping on Hibari's lap. What's more, in this world, it seems that Tsuna's the carnivore and Hibari's the herbivore. /1827/

**A/N: **I know I shouldn't be writing another fic with Dark Truth still just beginning, but well, I don't know. I was greatly inspired with ilYamaTsuna7227li's _Parallel To Your Heart, _an awesome 8027 fic.

**12/04/13 - EDITED**

* * *

_**Parallel Opposites**_

Orithyea

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Sparks**

"Dame-Tsuna, you're going to be late."

The brunet opened his eyes immediately and swiftly rolled out of his bed before Reborn was able to hit him with his famous ten ton Leon hammer. Reborn smirked at this, and made another swing that Tsuna, this time, was not able to avoid, the hammer landing perfectly on his stomach.

Tsuna let out a groan as he felt the impact on his stomach. "Ouch, Reborn!"

The Arcobaleno hopped out of the bed, landing in front of Tsuna. "Your reflexes are improving. But not quite so." He added as he introduced his feet to the brunet's face. "Anyway, you only have ten minutes left or do you want to see Hibari's tonfas?" Sadistically smiling, he enjoyed seeing his dame-student panicking.

Tsuna's eyes widened comically as he looked at his clock. The clock read ten minutes before eight. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner! Hibari-san's going to bite me to death!"

The door slammed open revealing a child in a cow suit. "Gyahaha! Reborn, I'm going to defeat you!"

Reborn, as always, ignored the child. To add salt to the injury, Reborn fell asleep. A bubble forming from his nose. And as if it was a routine, the cow child started crying and got the familiar purple bazooka from who-knows-where in his afro. Failing to notice the sparks coming from the bazooka, before Tsuna could intervene, Lambo pulled the trigger and a puff of smoke filled the room. Lambo stopped crying when he heard a deep calm voice, finding the tone weird coming from Dame-Tsuna.

"Where am I?"

Reborn apparently was awake the whole time. Glancing at the teen, it was obvious that it was not his Ten Years Later version. Judging that there was no physical change, he can easily conclude that this Tsuna was from a parallel world. He had to admit, he was impressed with this version. This Tsuna had aura that can make anyone back off, similar to the one Hibari had. His big caramel eyes were narrowed, scrutinizing his surroundings.

When his dame-student returns, he's going to need to train him. A lot.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes, dizzy from travelling through what seemed to be an endless spiral of flashing neon colors. He sat up and shook his head, an attempt to lessen the headache he's feeling, his vision still blurry as he tried to adjust to his surroundings. As his sight cleared, he could recognize Nami-chuu's roof. _'Eh? Was I teleported here? It must be Lambo's bazooka malfunctioning again. Well, I did see sparks coming from it. This saves me from being bitten to death!'_ Tsuna smiled.

"Tsunayoshi?" A voice resonated from behind him.

Tsuna let out a shriek, recogizing the voice, surprise overwhelmed him, not even noticing him being addressed in his name. "Hibari-san! I-I d-didn't see y-you! Oh my god, was I lying on your lap? If I was so.. oh my god! I'm going to get bitten to death so bad. I never wrote a will. Lambo can have my candies, I-pin can have the dumplings I bought the other day, Fuuta can have my video games, Reborn can have uhh.. Ah! The hat I have sewn for Leon, Gokudera, well, anything would work as long as it's from me. A picture, maybe? Hiee! That's a bad idea, he might put it on an altar and worship me there! Etou, Yamamoto—"

"Tsunayoshi!"

"H-H-Hai?" Tsuna was terrified until he noticed something. "Did you just call me Tsunayoshi?" He asked while rubbing his ears, making sure he didn't hear wrong.

Hibari tilted his head in confusion. "I always call you that. And why are you calling me Hibari-san? You always address me as Kyouya."

"Me? Calling you by your first name? Your name's practically a taboo!" Tsuna said, surprise etched on his face.

"Taboo?" That added to the raven-haired teen's confusion. "Tsunayoshi, you're acting weird. Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" Hibari leaned closer to Tsuna, touching his forehead to the other. "No fever, your temperature is normal."

Tsuna blushed at the sudden closeness, he could feel Hibari's warm breath. Stuttering, "H-H-Hibari-san! D-Don't you h-hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" Hibari looked confused.

Tsuna stared at Hibari, finding his stuttering and blushing cute. _Hieee! I just thought Hibari-san is cute. A-anyway, what the heck is going on? Why is Hibari-san acting like this? Is he sick or something? He even said he loves me. This would be great blackmail material. If only I had a videocam. _Tsuna thought. It seems Reborn's sadism was contagious. Tsuna was still staring at the raven-haired teen when he noticed the skylark fidgeting, apparently getting uncomfortable with his lover staring at him.

"A-Anyway, Tsunayoshi. Do you want to go to the infirmary? Maybe you banged your head on something." Hibari suggested.

Tsuna sighed, he was pretty sure he didn't bump his head. Though he remembered Lambo's bazooka and the sparks that surrounded it. The brunet mentally facepalmed, he was pretty sure now what happened. He sighed once more; hopefully those at his world can get him back fast. This world's Hibari is kind of creeping him out.

Hibari stood up and Tsuna followed suit. They only walked a few steps when Hibari suddenly tripped, luckily, Tsuna was able to catch him before he landed on the floor. The dark-haired teen looked up and blushed on their closeness. Tsuna looked down and also blushed when he saw Hibari blush.

'_Oh my god. This Hibari is really creepy. He stutters and what's more, he tripped! He's just like me. And he also looks so cute when he blushed. Hieeee! What the heck am I thinking? Dame-Tsuna, this is a parallel world. You better get used to people being different from your world. Though I wonder how Gokudera and the others are. I hope they're not that weird here.'_

Regaining his composure, Hibari immediately stood on his own feet, still blushing. "T-Thank you for catching me, Tsunayoshi."

"Y-You're welcome." Tsuna glanced sideways, finding the atmosphere awkward.

Both teens were startled upon hearing the bell ring, Hibari faced Tsuna and said, "There goes the bell. Are you going to the Reception Room, Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh? Why would I go there?" Surely that was still the Disciplinary Committee's Room even if he was in a parallel world.

Hibari once more looked confused, "Don't you have work to do? After all, you are the Disciplinary Committee's Chairman." He pointed on the brunet's left shoulder.

Tsuna's gaze fell on the red and yellow object hanging on his left bicep, his eyes widened, mouth opened in both sheer shock and horror. Unbelievable, what was his parallel-self thinking? He must be crazy to even think about it.

The said object was the Disciplinary Chairman's banner. If his eyes and mouth could get any bigger, they would. The black jacket that hung on his shoulders only added to his horror.

"HIEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to post longer chapters next time, fear not! Gokudera and the others will surely appear, even Reborn. I guess? Lol. I don't know. What do you guys think?

**12/04/13 - EDITED**


	2. Author's Note

Hello to everyone reading this. I have decided to **take down all of the chapters except chapter one and rewrite it.** While I did notice that this story gained much more attention than my other fics, it became harder and harder to write it because: First, writing _Seven _has somewhat changed my style. Second, I wrote this story on a whim, hence, I have no idea where this is going. I did honestly have a plot somewhere upon writing chapter four, but then I realized there were too much plotholes and some things were hard to save, even if I did come up with a reason.

The newly written one will have a more serious tone; but worse case scenario, I'm going to discontinue this fic.

Thank you for the support, and I hope you will still be looking forward for this story's update.

_Orithyea_

**P.S_. _**Yes, it will still both be /1827/ and slight /2718/.

**P.S.S. **Oops, sorry, Hibari. I did this on your birthday.


End file.
